


Dirty Socks

by tiahwinchester



Series: 369 Chapters of Ships [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Brotp, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara is sick of Gavin leaving his clothes all over the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"  
> A lot of people took this prompt in a sad or smutty way but screw you I'm switchin it up friends.  
> Also, I wasn't originally going to post this because it's so short but I thought why not, I don't have any Barbvin on here atm anyway why not chuck it on for diversity.

“Gavin I swear to god if you don’t pick your socks up from the couch I’m going to throw your Xbox out the window!” Barbara yelled as she dusted Gavin’s socks off the couch. They’d shared an apartment for almost 8 months now and he still wouldn’t pick up after himself even though she’d told him time and time again. 

When Gavin didn’t answer, she picked up the socks and walked to his room. She threw open the door and saw Gavin sitting on the edge of his bed, playing Halo on his Xbox. Gavin looked up and frowned but before he knew it, Barbara was shoving the socks in his face. He squawked loudly and fell backwards to get away from them. Barbara followed his movements and crouched over him. Gavin began to fight back, he batted her hand away from his face. Barbara swung her leg over Gavin’s side so she could pin him down. 

Thankfully, Gavin’s scrawniness worked in her favour and she could easily keep his hands out of reach of her face. She dangled the socks just above his mouth and said, “If you don’t start picking up your shit, I’m going to sneak into your room at night and put whatever it is in your damn mouth okay?”

Gavin didn’t say anything, he just struggled with his arms a little more. Barbara pressed the socks to his mouth and Gavin curled his lips. When she pushed a little harder, he turned his head away and whined, “Okay okay, I will, I promise!”

Barbara climbed back off him and instead crossed her legs next to him. “Bloody hell, Babs. You knocked the wind out of me.” Said Gavin as he sat up, clutching his chest. Barbara laughed.

“Well I hope you learnt your lesson.” She replied as she raised her eyebrows at him.

Gavin smiled and grabbed the controller to start playing again. Barbara got up to leave and she was almost out the door when Gavin said, “Do you want me to leave? Because I can guarantee there’s going to be a pair of shoes sitting on the coffee table tomorrow” smugly.

Barbara tittered, “You better sleep with one eye open gavvy.”

Gavin laughed.


End file.
